Bats and the Sparrow
by sexyaxel
Summary: Kurama never thought this girl from his past would ever show up in his new human life. But here she shows up, injured and wondering about where she is. OC. Future pairing. I just haven't figured who yet. Rima/ ?
1. Prologue

This was what she always loved most about her profession; the adrenaline and feeling of freedom. But maybe that was just her backwards way of thinking, because most people would feel something else entirely if they were in her situation. They would feel the terror and the feeling of being hunted down by the predator. But never her. This was just her average day of running for her life. Isn't that a fun way to pass the time?

With a silent laugh, she effortlessly maneuvers around the obstacles in her path, such as the numerous trees and undergrowth. Her feet glided across the forest floor silently. She makes only the quietest footsteps. This was simple child's play for her. The forest was her domain, and she had every advantage. No one had ever caught up to her once she had reached the safety of the forest. There had been a few close calls, but in the end she always prevailed.  
Dodging another tree she grabs hold of the lowest hanging branch and propels her body upward to launch into the coverage of the treetops. The motion was effortless for her, and from anothers view, it would seem as if she had flown. She landed feet first on one of the higher branches; her hands out to her sides to balance herself. A smug smile had laced itself across her features. She was confident that she had left her pursuer behind. That even if, for a chance, he knew which direction she was in, he wouldn't be able to spot her in the camouflage that was the leaves and branches.

She crouched down on her branch as she stared out from her perch into the surrounding area. She knew he wouldn't win this game of hide and seek, but it didn't hurt to confirm he wasn't anywhere around.  
This was what a lot of days were like for her. The predators would give a good chase, but they would never equal her skill. She has been playing this game for too long for that. However this job was more important than all the others she had done in the past and instilled a sense of extra caution. Her hand reflexively clutched the object hanging from her neck. This was more precious to her than any of her other finds, and now that she finally had it in her grasp, there was no way that it would be taken from her. She wouldn't allow it.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts, and turned her attention back to her surroundings. Still no one appeared. Her head turned at a slight tilt as she listened for anything. 'Wonder if I should move quickly or stay for another minute...' She thought.

Before she could decide anything of the sort, she noticed something. It was too quiet. There should at least be the buzz of insects or the movements of some demonic animal. But there was absolutely nothing, not a sound.

Rust colored eyes narrowed as she cautiously stared out into the forest. That's when she felt the sudden chill. Her body stiffened, and the world seemed to drop a few degrees. Darkness appeared over her unexpectedly. The shadow's form almost looked as if it had wings, but she knew better. 'I'm such a fucking idiot!' She internally screamed. 'Why didn't I look up?!' Though the biggest question she had now was: How did he manage to find me?

But she wouldn't let him know how much he terrified her. Her mouth twisted into its usual smug smile as she turned her face to look up at his form descending from the treetops. His long black coat that resembled wings fluttered around him. Cool, violet eyes met hers as he landed on a branch of a tree opposite.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds, just quietly observed each other. His eyes seemed to burrow straight through her, but she defiantly held his gaze. Finally he spoke; not surprisingly, his voice was soft and devoid of emotion. "That wasn't a very intelligent move on your part."

The girl chucked. "Intelligent enough to outsmart you the first time. Though it seems as if we're tied in this game now. One for me, and now one for you since you managed to catch up to me."

She looked up at the sky, and her smile turned into a slight frown. The sky had started to become a darker shade, as daylight was running out. She'd have to leave here soon if she meant to get where she needed to in time before it was gone. She turned her gaze back to the dark man before continuing. "I'd love to finish this lovely conversation, but it looks like it'll have to wait until later."

She hopped down from the tree branch before his silky voice spoke once again. "As soon as you return the item."

She chuckled yet again. "Then you're up for round three?" Without giving him a chance to answer, she sped back down in the direction she was originally going. She was so close to it now. Just a few more meters.

Just as she was about to reach it, an explosion went off. Time seemed to slow down from there. The skin on her back erupted in heat, and she could smell hair burning. She let out a scream from both shock and pain. The explosion had also senther flying. It didn't help that her back slammed up against a tree. She let out a yelp, and her body crumbled back onto the ground. When she tried to look back up, her vision was too blurred.

After a few seconds, the world stop spinning enough for her to see the dark figure had returned. He was standing a few meters away. He was holding a strange creature looking thing in one of his hands. It had a single orange eye and a pair of wings. The girl suppressed a shiver at the eerie feeling coming off it in waves. Keeping it in her eyesight, she glanced at the area surrounding her. There it is. Only a few feet to her left.

She shakily rose back onto her feet, leaning slightly onto the trunk of the tree. Her body fully protested against the movement but she knew if she didn't there was no doubt in her mind that she'd be dead in a few moments. The man released the creature, and she noticed a tiny fuse on the top of it now lit as it flew rapidly towards her. Well it was now or never. She flung her body to the left, and with a parting smile said, "Later."

Then in a small flash of light her body disappeared without a trace. But not before the bomb went off.

The last thing the girl saw before she lost consciousness from pain that covered her entire body was a pair of green eyes looking down at her.

"Rima?"


	2. Chapter 1

There was just something about being unconscious that bothered Rima. Whether it be the vulnerability or just being subjected to drifting in her own thoughts. Either way, they both irritated her. And she didn't deal with being irritated very well. So, she decided to force her eyes open despite the sense of false security that unconsciousness might offer. Just call her stubborn.

Her mind floated floated back from the brink of consciousness, and with that came the dull pain that seemed to cover her entire body. It mostly came from her back, but none of the pain was nearly as intense as she had expected. Then again, she barely felt the pain at all.

The memory of the pain caused by the explosions was imprinted on her mind. Surely she must have been in more pain than this. Her eyes snapped open in surprise.

Rima's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She felt coolness against her cheek. She realized that she was lying face down on a cement floor. She slowly lifted her body off the cold surface. Her back only protested slightly. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her sore muscles. Rima observed the building she had been unconscious in. She always knew to search rooms as quickly as possible for potential threats. From what the place looks to her, was was in an old warehouse. Boxes were stacked high. They were almost to the ceiling. A layer of dust coated over them all. There were no lights turned on overhead. The only trace of light was what little sunlight was coming through the windows. That wasn't a problem for her though, Her enhanced eyes allowed her to see everything clearly enough. And what she was thinking about this place was two things. Eithehe r no one lived in here, or someone liked staying in a very dreary room. But she didn't see any disturbance in the dust, so she went with the former.

She didn't see a soul in sight, nor did she sense any kind of presence. Rima shrugged her shoulders. This didn't bother her at all. She was used to being alone. She always was. 'Well, exept...nevermind.' She threw the thought out of her head. It didn't help to think about the past anymore. They were both gone.

Speaking of people, what confused her was the face she had seen before she passed out. 'Who was that person?' Rima wondered. 'Where's he now?' Her thoughts went to the last thing she remembered. A pair of bright green eyes that didn't even seem vaguely familiar. They were filled with concern and recognition. He even knew her name. She wondered how he even recognized her when she definitely didn't know him. She debated the possibility that she had imagined it. She had been half-conscious at the time.

What Rima didn't know was that there was a person present. Narrow red eyes watched the small brunette. He stood atop one of the tall stacks of crates. Kurama had notified him that he had business to do today. It had something to do with with a group of humans learning trivial things. He considered it a waste of time, but Kurama insisted he must go to keep up his human charade. So that left him to watch over this stranger.

Rima's eyes flashed upwards. She could sense someone looking at her, and she had a sensitive way to feel that. "Hello?" She called out. "If you happen to be a murderer, I really don't feel like putting up with this shit right now."

No one responded.

"Well...if its going to be like that..." She went over to a tower of boxes and kicked out out from under it, causing the whole stack to fall down. It kind of had a domino effect, and several of the stacks tumbled down into a mess of boxes.

A black blur crossed her vision, darting to the other side of the room. Her eyes had barely been able to follow it. Her eyes finally rested on a rather short guy dressed in a long, black cloak-like jacket with a white collar. A white piece of fabric was tied across his forehead. What her eyes were drawn to was the his hair and his eyes. His hair was sticking straight up in the air. At first, she believed his hair to be black, minus the tips being white. But once a dim light passed over it, she noticed it had a blue tint. As for his eyes, they were slightly slanted and the irises resembled a cherry. They were regarding her in a bored look.

"Who are you?' He questioned her. Kurama had not told him anything about this girl. He was just told to stay put, and at least try not to slash her into pieces. He couldn't guarantee anything on the second part. He already had a feeling she would be an annoying one.

Rima waved her hand dismissively. "I don't think that's very important. I'll be out of here soon, so could you just tell me one thing? Where am I?"

Hiei just stood there quietly.

After a few moments, Rima sighed. "It's Rima." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Ningenkai."

A giant grin slid across her face. "It worked!" She cheered. She was basically jumping in place. "I wasn't totally sure if it would."

"What worked?"

The grin stayed in place as she responded. "The portal from Makai, of course!"

Hiei had known she happened to be a demon. He could feel her demonic energy from there. Even if he didn't, her appearance would have certainly tipped him off. He hadn't seen any humans- for the short time he'd been in Ningenkai- that had hair that matched hers. It was a dark, chocolate brown, but the length happened to reach to about her knees. It fell down her back in a straight but untamed way. Then there was her attire. She wore a red, stomach exposing shirt that was held up by a single strap. Her light brown, baggy pants were held up by a cord that had feathers attached to it. She wore matching brown arm bands on her upper arms. None of those said human to him.

She continued without a pause, " I hadn't known if it had closed on me or not. It was just a small enough tear for me to escape into." She smiled proudly. She acted out diving with her arms, as if to explain how she did it. She glanced over at the boy like she was expecting him to say something. He was still looking at her in a bored way.

"You don't talk much, do you?"He said nothing. She kind of felt as if she was taking to air. "I could work with that, but I guess I'll stop wasting your time for now. I'd like to see more of this world. I've never been outside the Makai." Rima stared over at the windows, somewhat dreamily. She started towards the warehouse door, jumping over the mess of boxes. Before she even reached the door, something sharp at her throat stopped her. Hiei stood in front of her with a katana raised and resting on her throat.

Rima stumbled backwards and almost tripped over a fallen crate. After recovering her balance, she lifted a finger and put a finger at the tip of his blade. She pushed it away slightly so it wasn't a danger to her neck. She raised her eyebrow. "The hell, man," She sighed. "If you liked my company so much you could have just said so."

She tried moving around him to get towards the door. Again, he blocked her path. She tilted her head to the side. "Is this how you wanna play?" She laughed. She knocked the sword away for the second time and aimed a kick at his face. It didn't strike home. She only hit air. Rima spun around as hse tried to locate where he went. He really was a quick little bastard, wasn't he? He reappeared a few feet away with a gloating smirk.

Well at least he's changed his face. The bored look was really starting to annoy Rima. "Is that really all you've got?" Hiei taunted.

What he didn't expect was for her to laugh. Most people would have at least gotten aggrivated at him. "Nope! Not at all."

She held out her hands to her sides and tendrils of purple and black crept into each. They all swirled together to form two orbs of whirling energy. She chucked one of them at Hiei. Seeing that he was able to dodge incredibly fast, she threw the second one directly after it, but it was more to the right. Her eyes were laughing in enjoyment as she did so. Somehow the attack paid off. The first orb exploded on the wall, creating a scorched hole in it. The second managed to catch Hiei on the leg. It had just barely been able to skim him. Rima's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think she would actually be able to hit him.

He hissed at the pain for the millisecond it took to compose his face. The only thing showing on his somewhat expressionless face was the anger shining in his eyes.

Rima put her hands on her hips. "Yup, I think this was more fun than I expected." Rima said with a look of triumph at him.

Hiei looked at her with murder in his eyes. He stalked towards her, his hand tightly grasping the hilt of his sword. Boy, did he look pissed.

"Eep!" Rima squeaked as she dashed over to the door. At that moment, there seemed to be nothing more scary than a murderous midget. She tried opening it when the handle turned in her hands. The door was forced open from the other side revealing a silhouette in the doorway.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story! **

**This story has been taking over my life over the past few days. I've just been writing nonstop instead of listening to my teachers XD**

**But anyways, I hope you guys will review. That's what keeps my writing going. By knowing im not writing total shit. Plus, I'd love the critiques.~**

**I know I haven't gotten into much about Rima yet, but that's to come in the next chapter!**


End file.
